


Tale as old as Time

by ruffsly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Plot, as you do right? and i was already so emotional, so i was like lets put my otp there fantastic, so i was watching beauty and the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffsly/pseuds/ruffsly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the Beast Noiao AU<br/>Noiz, transformed into a hideous beast by the enchantress resides in the castle deep in the woods. Surrounded by loneliness and heartbreak, with a lack of empathy and horrible temper, a chance encounter with an unusual Aoba may break his curse before the rose dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as old as Time

**“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle.  Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.**

**The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**

**The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.  If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.  If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?”**

 

xxx

 

 

‘Wait! Granny!’ Aoba’s cheery voice called out to Tae-san, who was steadily hobbling out the door of their large cottage house, situated on the outskirts of the kingdom next to the woods.

‘What is it now, Aoba?’ Tae’s graveling but wise voice came from an aged face, wrapped in dark rough material in preparation for her outing. Since she works as the functioning medicine woman the kingdom, Aoba’s granny frequently leaves the safety of the kingdom into the woods to collect ingredients for the remedies – and Aoba frequently worries over her.

‘Please just take Ren with you! It’d put my mind at rest if I knew you were safe with him, he knows the trail home even in the dark’

Tae lets out a defiant sigh, ‘Aoba, I’m an old woman, known these woods all my life, I shan’t need the help of small Ren tonight’. The cottage door still open with the night air seeping out the warmth from their fire, Aoba’s pleading face eventually persuades his Granny to bring along their trusty dog, Ren with her. Face shadows flickering by the candlelight of Tae’s lamp, she meets the evening, where the mushrooms are at their best for picking, and leaves her blue haired grandson to amuse himself at home.

It wasn’t like these trips of Tae’s where uncommon, but with Aoba worrying that now winter nears, Granny may be more susceptible for the cold and wild creatures that inhabits the dark woods. Aoba watches as Tae treks out along the pebbled pathway towards the looming trees, and calls out, ‘Good bye Granny! Please be safe!’

With a last ‘You worry over me too much!’ from the older, Aoba shuts the solid wooden door with a sigh, uncomfortable with the unusual loneliness without his Gran or man’s best friend to keep him company.

Busying himself with menial tasks to pass the time, He fixes his long blue hair up with a tie, and brings his thick warm coat around his shoulders to snuggle. His unique hair has always perplexed those around him; theories including the work of an enchantress, witches or pixies constantly surrounded the subject, but with never a definitive answer. Brushing his puzzling thoughts that always remain in his mind, Aoba picks up his favourite novel, settling down into an enveloping armchair – before a disrupting rattle of multiple hands on wood knock on the front door.

Muttering to himself various expletives of never getting a moments peace, he slumps out of his comfort towards the arching iron clad door, well aware of who was outside.

‘Aooooba! It’s us!’

‘Aoba-san! Don’t you love us?’

Privately rolling his eyes just before the twins could see him, Aoba opens the door. Met by two tall, intrusively close figures, with blond hair poking in controlled directions and accompanied by expensive clothing, Aoba can’t help but feel misplaced on his own land.

‘Ah, you two again I see!’ Trying to banter to ease the obvious lump of regret building in his throat, Aoba subconsciously leans away from the two people from the inner kingdom.  ‘What is it you want this evening?’

‘Well, Aoba – san, as always I know I wanted to tell you how glorious you look tonight’ The words drip from one of the blonds’ mouth.

Then the other continues - ‘And of course, to run you up on that offer we made you not even yesterday.’ with a more serious and finite tone.

Still holding the door open with one hand, ready to slam shut at any moment, hesitation can be sensed in the atmosphere by both parties.

‘Ahh? Remind me again what that was Virus? Granny just left, so if it’s anything medical-’

‘That’ll be no need Aoba, for it’s you the offer concerns! Don’t you remember? We’re giving you a one of the time offer to be one of OUR knights! Imagine that! The kingdom is already well aware of your noble actions last year – and your suprising physical abilities there’ll be no trouble-’

Cutting the more brainy blond off, Aoba interjects, ‘Hey hey wait wait! I already told you about this! I’m no knight! I like my life right now, with Granny and Ren, its quiet here. I like it.’

Without a teaspoon of sincerity detected in the larger blonds voice, it seems to resonate into Aoba’s head, sending warning sparks down his spine. ‘Ooh come on Aoba, you know we just can’t tolerate losing your skills, in fact, they’re vital for the kingdom’s future success.’

‘Yes well, perhaps I can contact you some other time. It’s late, cold and Granny isn’t even here to dictate my life right now, so I’m afraid our hands are tied.  Nice seeing you two again! Please don’t bother knocking again tonight!’

As Aoba attempts to shut the door on the creepy twins, a big boot blocks the door from meeting its frame. 

‘Don’t forget Aoba’ one of the twins starts,

‘No one’s as strong as Morphine’ the two voices swirl into each other, with identical pitch, the almost mythological unnerving pair turn on their heels and follow back down the same path that Tae did just minutes earlier.

‘How fucking weird can those two get?’ Aoba mumbles to himself, more for his sanity’s benefit that some personified entity inhabiting the cottage with him. ‘Can’t they take an answer once?’

 Giving into defeat, the next morning comes faster than Aoba expects, with more events than he would want to anticipate.

 

xxx

 

Grunting under the strain of her old joints and weighing basket, Tae’s worn boots shuffle through the winter snow, dark but shining under the moonlight, as the chilly air bites at exposed skin.

‘Ren, would you mind walking for a while? My arms are aching’

‘Understood.’ An uncharacteristically deep voice originates from the small darkly tinted blue dog, nestled in the blanketed basket under Tae’s arm. Shaking off the blankets from his tussled long fluffy fur, Ren jumps down onto the ground, small feet pattering into the snow, leaving paw prints.  

‘Ah. The ground is cold.’ Ren lets out a passing thought as his feet hit the earth.

Chuckling lightly and cracking a rarely seen smile, ‘Ren, you’re probably warmer than me, stop complaining.’

‘I am sorry Tae. I am unused to this sensation.’ Speaking in a strangely formal fashion, the small dog’s speech is as mysterious as the blue hair of the boy he was found with many years ago.

 Dappling the ground with glistening moonlight, various creatures skittering over the leaves and trees make an almost calm evening seem less threatening than the chaos about to ensue.

Just then, a blistering icy wind blows into Tae’s face, bringing large blizzarding snow with it, soon thickening the atmosphere until neither cannot see a few feet in front of them. Leaping back into the basket to protect from the oncoming torrent, Ren responds naively to Tae’s panic at not knowing what way to go.

With a sudden gasp, Tae is thrown onto the ground on her frail side by a horrible gust of wind. She hits a sharp edge of a stone pillar, her body slumps into the quickly freezing ground.

Still more resilient than the average old woman, Tae heaves herself to stand through the incessant blizzard and winds, gripping onto the brass intricately cast gates beside her.

‘Tae!’ Ren alarms. ‘There is a mansion just up ahead! There will be shelter and you must get out of this storm.’

‘You don’t have to tell me twice!’ grumbling and edging herself towards this mansion, the dark silhouette of an angular, massive and intimidating abode creeps closer.

 

The doors of the mansion cascade above Tae’s small body as she pushes one huge extravagant door ajar. With no responses to the knocks and upon discovering them already open, she had taken it on her desperation to slip inside.

 Voice cracking and hands trembling from the cold, a meek ‘Hello?’ breaks through the eerie darkness.

Settling herself on one cold, massive step of the staircase – a staircase which dominates the front area of the ground floor, and dwarfs Tae.  Cold air continues to bite at her frail skin, as Aoba’s granny cannot help but let sleep surround her, the front door still creaking and moving with the on blowing wind of the storm.

xxx

 

Awoken by a tremendous thundering shudder, it seems that the whole mansion trembles underneath Tae. Jarring awake and body stiff, hyper senses pricking, the small dog accompanying her rapidly barks at a looming, at least 10ft tall shadow blocking out the morning sun glow from the blown open front door.

The thundering was in fact, a voice. To be precise, the voice of a monstrous beast, towering above them. Tae would only describe what she saw in front of her as a Beast. With the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. The Beast’s thick brown, unkempt raggedy fur is draped in green and gold fabrics, sewn together with precise skill, in contrast to the rest of their appearance.

Letting out a shriek of being awoken by this terrifying sight, Tae throws herself back further up the steps. Humongous claws, tapping, scraping, on the tiled floor approach. Ren’s barks echo around the reverberating room.

Speechless from the site, terror threatening in Tae’s old eyes, all she can do is sit in disbelief. The beast is on all fours, looking around in the darkness.

‘Why is the door open’ Growling his words. ‘There’s a stranger here.’

Suddenly, a bellowing rage cracks through the atmosphere, the beast detects the cowering woman.

‘Who are you!  What are you doing here?’ His voice rips through the air.

Very scared, backing away from the beast, Tae stutters ‘I was lost in the woods and...’ her voice trails off, staring at the beast.

Advancing on her, ‘You are not welcome here!’ He bellows.

‘I'm sorry!’

‘What are you staring at?’ Shouting now, with an edge of defence.

 ‘Noth-noth-nothing!’ She Cowers under the beast, and turns to leave but the Beast races around and blocks the entrance with surprising speed.

‘So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?’ The beast curls around, corralling Tae back  into the castle’s depths.

‘Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay.’

With astounding power, the Beast’s temper and volume infinitely increases. ‘I'll give you a place to stay!’

With one last cry, ‘AOOOBA!’ shakes through the castle as the Beast picks up Tae (still tightly gripping her basket and Ren) by her scrawl of her coat, carrying her out the room, plunging into the darkness of the den. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this first chapter was okay!! I'll be updating soon as this AU is a nice Christmas present for my friends and you!! '^'  
> Please leave me feedback as it's been a while since i've published anything and it'd be super helpful!!^^  
> Thank u!
> 
> [More noiao in next chapters im sorry if this was a bummy intro]


End file.
